Seducing Lily
by s h i n a e
Summary: What happens when an ancient document reveals that the fate of the world is in the hands of a 16 year old girl? L/J L/V maybe? Read =)
1. Prologue

1.1 Seducing Lily  
  
By: Shinae  
  
  
  
A/N: Love/Hate? Maybe but that would be an add-on to the plot. Just for reference: This is a L/J story. Read the poem at the beginning very carefully =) Please note that Harry Potter and all familiar characters belong to JKR. The minor characters belong to me but not by choice ^^  
  
  
  
  
  
When red hair of fire  
  
Green eyes of desire  
  
2 Doth blow into your way  
  
Listen to what she has to say  
  
The pathway is hers  
  
The outcome is ours  
  
Between dark and light  
  
Which way is right?  
  
The Lion or Snake  
  
The Gold or the Green  
  
One will win her over  
  
Or so it seems  
  
The Flower is delicate  
  
So treat it right  
  
Producing an heir  
  
More powerful than its father  
  
A power the earth has never seen  
  
When red hair of fire  
  
Green eyes of desire  
  
Blows willingly into your way  
  
It will either make  
  
Or break your day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As Albus Dumbledore looked upon the parchment in the Wales Library of Wizardry, a feeling of dread came over him. This was the parchment he had been looking for, at least ever since he had heard about of the rise of Lord Voldemort.  
  
  
  
After weeks of searching book after book in countless libraries over Britain, he had hoped that the important document had a silver lining. When finally finding the book which seemed to be right, The Original Hogwarts: A History, Albus Dumbledore had used a combination of spells to actually unlock the secret of the book. After thoroughly checking the book he had come to a conclusion that he was only the second person to read the book since the actual making.  
  
  
  
The second person in a thousand years.  
  
  
  
He inferred that since it took an exquisite amount of time and effort to find the secrets of the book, never mind the deciphering of the text, most people would not have given a second thought about finding the book.  
  
  
  
As he read the text over again, two lines echoed throughout his mind, '… red hair of fire, green eyes of desire…' He could only think of one person who fit the puzzle exactly, a name that few would argue that she was the One. The person chosen centuries ago to save the world from a fate it did not deserve.  
  
  
  
Lily Evans.  
  
  
  
From the time she had entered Hogwarts, there was something different about her. Physically she stood out, with her auburn hair and her emerald green eyes, quite a nice combination if Albus did say so himself. But there were a lot of physically pretty girls at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore found that Lily Evans had an aura of love and care around her. And with that aura came the mystery behind the girl, a mystery most men would want to solve. There was also the fact that Lily, a muggle born witch, was probably the most brilliant witch Hogwarts had ever seen except for in certain classes but her effort was nevertheless amazing. She would be a powerful wizard when she was older, Albus Dumbledore was certain.  
  
  
  
As he continued re-reading the parchment, he realized that within the text, it said the Lion and the Snake. Lion and Snake. Then it clicked, the heirs of Gryffindor and Slytherin. What would they want of Lily?  
  
  
  
[Of course! Lily, one of the most brilliant witches of her time, would produce an heir. One stronger than its father.] Albus thought. It then dawned on him what he had to do, what James, the last heir of Gryffindor, had to do. Win Lily over before the enemy does. 


	2. Chapter 1 -- Emotions

1.1 Seducing Lily  
  
By: Shinae  
  
  
  
A/N: Much thanks to Drops of Jupiter, Taty-Chelle, Stickerstar-12, suze, Martini addict, bearnecessities, SeaS, ALEX, shayomac, Harryett, applepie and PotterGurlie, cheler and Coeur De Lion for their reviews! Much appreciated =) In this chapter we'll meet new people, learn more about the people we love and make enemies. Oh! It's just a chapter! Please review! Bye bye now!  
  
  
  
  
  
As Lily Evans boarded the Hogwarts Express, she looked around for familiar faces. She was nervous, wondering how people changed, how their reaction would be to the changes in her. As we all know, the summer can do wonders to people. Two months to without much communication usually does that. She had changed completely. Her attitude was much more different, more vibrant but she could be cold to people who she didn't like. Suddenly, she saw a handsome figure coming through the barrier with messy black hair, a nice build and a pair of chocolate brown eyes you could lose yourself in.  
  
  
  
[Lily Evans! Get a hold of yourself! You cannot stare at James Potter! He hates you! You're the one who turned him down! Besides, you met a new guy so forget about James!] Lily reminded herself  
  
  
  
As James Potter entered Platform 9 3/4, he looked over at where Lily Evans was standing and saw her staring back at him. She gave him a cold look and quickly looked away.  
  
  
  
[God, I thought she couldn't get any more desirable and then she goes and changes during the summer!] James thought but a little voice kept on saying, "You can't have her! She doesn't want you! Remember last year?"  
  
  
  
"Earth to Prongs! You can stop drooling at any moment now!" Sirius Black stated. He was known for his loud, sarcastic comments on top of being one of the school's top pranksters, along with James and Remus Lupin. Even though Sirius could act sarcastic, the members of the opposite sex couldn't help but be attracted to his lop-sided grin, he's gorgeous black hair and his sweet talking nature. It was hard to tell if Sirius was more of a ladies man than James as both of them frequently had new girlfriends every other week.  
  
  
  
"Come on Sirius, we can't help it if little Jamsie has a crush!" Remus Lupin said with a smile. His quiet understanding nature often led people to believe that he was most sensitive one in the group and the people's assumptions were right. Even though James and Sirius caught all the girl's attention from their first glances, Remus often won girls over by being the one they could always count on, becoming their friends. Not that he wasn't eye-candy. With his sandy coloured hair and his light brown eyes, he was more attractive each time you looked at him. Contrary to his friend's beliefs, he thought that girls were better as friends than lovers.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me guys, but me having a crush on Lily Evans? Do you guys remember all the stress she put me through over the last 5 years? Beating me in almost all my subjects and she turned me down when I asked her out! There is absolutely nothing there between us!" cried James  
  
  
  
"You know James," Sirius started, "You usually wouldn't be so touchy about this subject unless you actually still did have feelings for her!" Sirius started to laugh at the memory of Lily Evans turning James down. About 10 girls were around them at the actual time and actually cried tears of joy when she rejected him.  
  
  
  
"Umm, you guys?" the little one of their group started, "I think that the train is going to leave without us if we don't get on it soon" Little Peter Pettigrew was the social outcast of the group. Yes, he was accepted and befriended by the guys but with girls he was hopeless. It was decided by the female population of the school that Peter would be accepted and not shunned but it didn't mean that he had to be liked. People often found pleasure in making fun of our little rat.  
  
  
  
"Oh shit!" James cried as he started to stuff his luggage into any spare compartment he could find. His thought was shared with all of his friends.  
  
  
  
"Prongs, if you hadn't been staring at the Evans girl, we could have had any compartment we wanted!" said Sirius as they were walking down the train, looking for somewhere to sit  
  
  
  
"Well, it isn't my fault that you had an ex-girlfriend in every compartment we looked at!" James yelled back. It was a usual sight for those who had shared a common room with them. Sirius Black and James Potter with their yelling contests. But don't let the way they treated each other fool you, they were as close as brothers and always come through for another in a pinch.  
  
  
  
"Excuse boys," said a person with a silky voice emerging from a compartment they didn't check, "Do you need a place to sit?" The boys stood up straight with their mouths hanging open. Standing in front of them was the one and only Lily Evans. "Oh, except you Potter," she said with a cocky smile  
  
  
  
"Evans, we both know how much don't like being in each other's company," said James  
  
  
  
"'Don't like' is a pretty weak word Potter!" Lily said straight out. The boys just kept standing there with their mouth open. Lily had sure changed over the summer. She used to be as quiet as a mouse, never defending herself and was walked over by the entire student population. The only reason she wasn't shunned was because of her appearance. But the hostility between James and Lily was always open so they weren't as shocked as they should have been.  
  
  
  
"Lily Evans!" a new voice came from down the hallway, a person who the Gryffindor's had never seen before  
  
  
  
"Thomas! I can't believe that Professor Dumbledore let you transfer here! And in your 6th year too!" Lily squealed happily, "I wonder what house you'll be in! I hope you're brave enough to be in Gryffindor!"  
  
  
  
"Lily, I just want to be with you but we both know that I'm pretty ambitious, changing schools and all in a whole new school so I think I'm a Slytherin," Thomas said sadly  
  
  
  
"A-HEM!" Remus coughed 'politely'. He was the only one in the group who could talk to Lily like that. It was the result of a long and true friendship. "I think that the train will be leaving in about 2 minutes. Lily, I know it might be asking too much of you, but could we possibly share a compartment with you and your – friend? That does mean all four of us however. If you really want to shirk us, we will go away with saddened hearts. It'll be all your fault though," Remus said teasingly.  
  
  
  
"Hey, listen buddy. Don't you go accusing Lily for anything, you hear me?" Thomas said menacingly. His handsome face darkened.  
  
  
  
"Oh Thomas don't worry. Remus was just joking," Lily said, trying to lighten the mood that was now tense.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, friends tend to do that. I don't know if you have had any experience in that field, but hey! Miracles happen," James said, killingly sarcastic. The comment seemed to go unnoticed by Thomas but everyone else heard it. Lily turned red with anger. Remus and Peter felt embarrassed because this person was obviously one Dumbledore respected. James and Sirius were somehow controlling their silent mirth.  
  
  
  
"Um… I suppose you can all come into my compartment as long as a certain somebody keeps his really unfunny, screwed up mouth shut, Remus. I don't want things to go bad between Thomas and me right now. We just got together. Make sure of that, will you?" Lily said huffily as she turned to enter her sacred compartment. She had reluctantly granted her permission because she really didn't want to seem like an awful snob in front of Thomas.  
  
  
  
"Thank you Lily, we're all obliged to you!" Remus said cheerfully, perhaps even a bit too cheerfully, while shooting a warning look at both Sirius and James. Both of them looked angry and ready to punch Lily silly. But they understood Remus' glare and reconciled to punching Thomas and Lily in their blissful imaginations.  
  
  
  
Most places on the Hogwarts Express were cheerful places, filled with friends who haven't seen each other in 2 long months. The key word was "most". One compartment on the little red train was filled with gloom and hatred. This section was filled to the top with tension, anxiety and bubbling hatred. Or so they thought. It was very squished in the little room-like place. They had to fit 6 trunks and their owners and various owls, toads and cats. In fact, it was so cramped that Lily was practically sitting on Thomas' lap. When James saw this his face darkened and his thoughts were on the verge of being profane.  
  
  
  
[Holy! Who does this Thomas character think he is? Coming into Hogwarts in his 6th year. His 6th bloody year! Crap, this guy must think he's God or at least some great egotistical wizard!] James thought ominously. [Look at Lily drool over him! He's not better looking than I am. I bet he's half as charming too! Hell, I'm probably 10 times smarter then him!]  
  
  
  
Lily was very uncomfortable on Thomas' lap. She was aware that everyone was avoiding eye contact with her. She knew that she couldn't talk openly with Remus or Sirius in front of Thomas and she couldn't even argue with James properly with Thomas' presence there. Oh, and Peter. But why bother with him?  
  
  
  
[Why is Thomas making everyone, including myself, act so… so… weird? It's not like any of us to be quiet for so long! And why isn't he talking? I thought we really understood each other. Right about now he should be asking to take me out in the hall and then apologize for making everything weird and not talking. Then he would whisper something sweet and romantic in my ear that would make me turn crimson. But why isn't he doing anything? He isn't acting like his sweet self, the one I think, I fell in love with!] Lily thought to herself. She was sure that Thomas would so something soon. He had to. He always did. Or at least, she thought he always did.  
  
  
  
Lily heaved a sigh that came from the bottom of her stomach. She looked out the window for quite some time while pondering the mysteries of love. Thomas didn't do anything. He just sat. And sat. Heaving another sigh, Lily scanned the compartment. It was the same as all the other compartments on the Hogwarts Express. She continued to look and for one brief second she looked into James Potter's deep chocolate-y eyes. She felt herself flush. As she quickly looked away, the train lurched to a stop.  
  
  
  
"I think that the guys have to get out!" Lily said in a sing song voice, "Unless they want to see little Lily get undressed!" She smiled seductively and quickly noticed that Thomas was giving her an evil look. As James Potter and his group of Marauders walked out single file, Thomas stood at the door, staring at Lily.  
  
  
  
"Thomas, what's wrong? Do you really want to see me get undressed?" Lily asked jokingly  
  
  
  
"Lily, don't talk like that. People would never know that you had a boyfriend! Am I supposed to be invisible to all your friends?" Thomas said, spitting out the last word, "That James person was looking at you in a lustful way!"  
  
  
  
"Thomas! I don't know what's got into you! You know how I feel about you! You don't have to be worried! And James? We're not even friends! Gosh!" Lily said, obviously getting pissed off at Tom's behavior, "You know what? If you doubt me that much and believe that I don't have actual feelings for you, get out." She hated when people started making assumptions about her emotions. Trust was a very frail thing with Lily and Thomas didn't seem to get that. With that bordering on her mind, she straightened her back and looked him straight in the eye  
  
  
  
"What?" Thomas asked shockingly  
  
  
  
"You heard me. Get. Out." Lily said, her voice rising. If there was one thing that Lily was known her besides her appearance was her temper. Thomas just stood there in obvious surprise as Lily pushed him out of the compartment and shut the door in his face.  
  
  
  
As Lily was changing by herself, she realized that she didn't introduce any of the people in her compartment to Thomas but he knew James' name. James wasn't that famous and Thomas was obviously jealous of him. Was there more to Thomas than he was letting on?  
  
  
  
/ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /  
  
  
  
"Who the hell was that guy?" Sirius yelled as the walked into a random compartment. Luckily for the guys, it was a place full of Sirius and James loyal fans so it was just being with the Marauders because the girls wouldn't dare interrupt the boys. "Why is Lily with him?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know," Peter said, "But he was giving James evil looks the whole time!"  
  
  
  
"Prongs, have you ever made an enemy?" Remus asked curiously. This was because James was in fact a really nice guy, except he was a player. "I mean, an enemy who was a boy," Remus said quickly realizing his mistake  
  
  
  
"Well Moony old pal, if little Jamsie here has an enemy, the Marauders and going to have some fun this year!" Sirius said seriously because he received a bad feeling about Thomas and if he was James' enemy, all the more reason for him to be the center of their pranks.  
  
  
  
"Sirius, I have something to tell you," James said, obviously embarrassed about something  
  
  
  
"Well out with it James!" Sirius said slightly curious. James usually never kept any secrets from him  
  
  
  
"I'm a Prefect." James said nonchalantly. Sirius just stared and started to laugh. In all his years he would have never expected James to be a prefect, after all, this was the same James who had Detentions every day of the year. After Sirius calmed down a bit he realized James was serious.  
  
  
  
"Well James, this is going to be one hell of a year."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
/ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - /  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Just because James is a prefect doesn't mean he isn't going to have fun it just means that he can't get caught! ^^ And sorry if this chapter was so boring, it was an introductory chapter, getting to know the characters. I'll give you three guesses to find out who Thomas really is! I think I made it sort of obvious but as I continue the story, you'll see! James obviously has a thing for Lily and vice versa and Thomas seems to hate him for that reason… Hmmm? What will happen?? Please Review! Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


End file.
